Lucy and Natsu's Fake Relationship
by PARADISE.x
Summary: To get Mirajane off their butts about how they should 'get together', Natsu and Lucy decide to fake a relationship. But, is it really faking for Natsu? My first lemon one-shot so please don't be too harsh on me! NaLu all the way for I am a hater of NaLi. Rated M for graphic sexual content and profanity.


**Title: Lucy and Natsu's [Fake] Relationship**

**Author: PARADISE.x**

**Rated: M for graphic sexual content and profanity**

**Summary: To get Mirajane off their butts about how they should 'get together', Natsu and Lucy decide to fake a relationship. But, is it really faking for Natsu? My first lemon one-shot~!**

**Hello readers from around the globe and welcome to Lucy and Natsu's [Fake] Relationship, another one-shot by mwah! I really hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as you enjoyed my other ones. I always love reading the sweet reviews and watching as the favorites and follows pile in! You all rock!**

**Damn, my first smutty fanfic…I hope I don't do badly! I have to practice because I plan to put graphic sexual scenes in my other multi-chapter fanfics, Circus dé Fairy Tail, The Devil's Associate and The Dragon Tamer [shameless advertisement, I know ;_;]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs wholly to Hiro Mashima-dono, the genius mind behind Fairy Tail! The fanfic idea, on the other hand, DOES belong to me and you can and will be punished by law if you steal it. Please do not steal the name PARADISE.x, the idea, or any other of my one-shot stories. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.**

**Enjoy~!**

**OoOoOoO**

Sweat forms on her brow as she feels eyes burn into the back of her head. Lucy's fist clench and her body begins to shake as she slowly turns her head and her big brown eyes meet Mirajane's blue ones, which were narrowed in suspicion. Lucy squeaks and quickly turns away again, staring back at her partner and best friend, who raised an eyebrow at her. She smiles nervously and sits down at the table Natsu Dragneel was sitting at, scooting in her rickety chair. She looks at Natsu and says, "She's watching me, isn't she?"

Natsu glances up, shivers and looks back at her, "A-at both of u-us…what did we do to get on her radar?" His voice is worried and fast, one of a scared man.

Lucy shrugs before saying, "Maybe it was when I fell on you that one time and accidentally landed in a sexual position."

Natsu looks at her with his gorgeous, big onyx eyes, "Probably…that sucked, especially when the ice asshole started to cat call and then everyone joined in…"

Truthfully, Natsu actually had quite liked her being on top of him, and the fact that the entire guild of Fairy Tail heard about it from Gray. Don't tell anyone, but our favorite fire DragonSlayer has a crush on Fairy Tail's beloved Lucy Heartphilia! Well, _crush_ was a rather weak word to describe the intensity Natsu felt for the blonde Celestial mage. The word _love_ was more fitting, yet even then it lacked the correct erotic desire he had not only for her body, but for her heart and mind as well. I guess you could call it _obsession_, yet Natsu would never stoop so low as to become a full-fledged stalker of the woman. When she had fallen on him, he had felt ecstatic, thrilled, and sexually _exhilarated_, and personally he wanted nothing more than to drag her [cute] ass from the guild and to her house so he could fuck her brains out on her super comfy bed. But of course, he controlled this insane urge and just laid there, beet red and laughing. Lucy had gone red too before quickly scurrying off of him and apologizing in a shaky voice. Natsu had waved this off and just stood up, laughing and asking why her face was all red and if she was sick or not.

Now, don't think him stupid, Natsu knows perfectly well what blushing meant, but he did not want to address the matter in fear of making the blonde get frightened by him. He wanted to, for the first time in his life, take things slow and approach this cautiously, for he cared about Lucy more than anything [other than Happy and the guild, of course!]. He would do this properly, and 'date' her as his _nakama_ in the guild told him he should do first before having sex, even though Natsu cared about Lucy so much already and was ready to start a future with her.

When he had first started to feel these feelings and urges, he was frightened and disgusted with himself. But when the _dreams_ started coming…he wanted to slam his head into the wall a hundred times then insult Erza so she would utterly destroy him. He had felt so disgusted and horrified…but mostly he felt scared. Natsu is but a boy mentally, no matter how much he might look like a man on the outside, so these feelings and provocative thoughts about his best friend really frightened him and made him wonder if he was a horrid pervert that deserved to be beaten to death by Erza. What Natsu failed to realize at that time that it was perfectly fine for him to have these thoughts, especially if they were about his mate-to-be. All those dreams were his Dragon side screaming at him that it wanted Lucy and that it would take no one else.

Being a man who had once scoffed at love and deemed it unnecessary and how it 'would not beat your enemy in battle' **[A/N: -cough- Natsu and I share the same views –cough- lol]**, this would be quite a surprise to him, and sure enough when he had finally put the pieces together, he heavily doubted himself. For days he had beaten himself up over being such a hypocrite before he decided to get real and pursue his beloved Lucy, but so far it had been most ineffective.

Lucy smiles at him, "I know right, that was a nightmare…do you think she believes we have some secret relationship going on?"

Immediately Natsu smirks softly at the thought; them sneaking off in the middle of a guild party to stash away in a broom closet and make love, them evading Erza, Gray and Happy to run off somewhere and share a passionate moment…_how much I want this…_ The young man thought to himself, before shaking himself out of his perverted thoughts and saying to Lucy, "Probably, we should go set her straight before she starts to truly believe it."

Lucy ponders this for a moment before saying to him, "Maybe we shouldn't…maybe we should declare that we are a couple!" Her big, doe eyes brighten up considerably and she claps her hands excitedly.

Now, Natsu on the other hand, was wide-eyed with his mouth wide open, "W-what?"

Lucy smirks at his response, "We can trick her into thinking that we are dating, keep it up for a few weeks, get into a big 'fight'," She puts the emphasis on the word 'fight', "and break up! Then she will never bother us again!"

Instantly he deflates, rising hope being crushed again under the unknowing blonde's words that almost seemed harsh to him, but he understood that she couldn't read his mind and find out what he felt about her. Forcing on a fake smile he wears so well, he says to her, "S-sure, Luce, that's a great idea to get her off out asses."

Lucy squeals and claps her hands again, "Oh, I knew you would be on board Natsu! C'mon, let's go break the 'news'," Once again she puts emphasis on one word, "to Mirajane so she'll tell the entire guild!" She grabs his hand with her own petite and soft one and drags him along. He follows without a word, still wearing that fake smile that just about destroyed him. Many eyes follow them as they walk towards the white-haired barmaid, and Natsu begins to hear whispers.

"_Are those two finally a couple? Or is Lucy just playing with the poor lad?"_

"_I hope they are, they've been dancing around their feelings for a year now!"_

"_They are so dense…"_

He growls at that last comment but says nothing, just letting his [hopefully] mate-to-be drag him along with her. When they finally reach the bar, Natsu couldn't have felt more sorrowful as Lucy smiles that gorgeous and jaw-dropping smile at Mirajane Strauss and says in a strong voice, "Hey Mirajane! How are you?"

But Mirajane's big blue eyes weren't on the blonde key-bearer; instead they were locked onto their conjoined hands. Natsu gulps slightly and resists the urge to move closer to Lucy, not wanting to show any sadness under the barmaid's gaze.

Mirajane suddenly looks up and says, "I am doing fine…how are you two doing?" She leans in, as if genuinely interested about their welfare and not the reason why they were holding hands.

Lucy shrugs, "As any happy couple would be when they are with each other!" Natsu sees Lucy flinch at the sappy line, and he feels his fake smile turn into a real smirk. He lets go of her hand, surprising her, before throwing his long arm across her tiny shoulders, getting closer to her.

"Yep!" Natsu says in his usual boisterous voice, "Can I have a fire whiskey, Mirajane?"

But Mirajane wasn't exactly listening. She was currently jumping around and squealing with delight, "Oh thank God, it finally happened! And to think I had this entire plan set up where you two get trapped in a cellar without any magic to help you both get out, ha ha!"

Lucy sweat drops, "T-that's nice…"

Natsu simply smirks and says, "Well, anyways Mirajane, if you need us we, I will be taking Lucy on a date."

Lucy looks up in surprise, brown eyes as wide as dinner plates. God this chick was a good actress, "Really? Oh that sounds like so much fun, Natsu! Where are we going?"

"Pfft, as if I would say it in front of Mirajane, she might try to follow us and make sure our date is going smoothly, as if we would need that, right babe?"

Lucy giggles like an excited schoolgirl, "Right, Natsu. Let's go before the rest of the guild hears…" She escapes his hold on her shoulders and instead holds his arm tightly as a love struck woman would.

Mirajane stares at them…before her big blue eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out. She lands on the floor with a loud _thump_ yet is smiling like a person high on weed.

Natsu and Lucy share a knowing look and big grins, before turning and swaggering out of the guild, very aware of the stares that followed them as Natsu pushes open the doors and leads Lucy out.

OoOoOoO

Lucy laughs and twirls around, "That was so great Natsu! Adding on all dating stuff and romantic gestures! You really got 'em! That's the last we'll ever hear of Mirajane's nagging about how we should get together and such."

He smirks and leans against the doorframe of her room, smashing down the dark feelings of anger at Lucy's denseness. He watches her with calm onyx eyes, much different from his usual excited eyes, "Yeah…"

Lucy plops down onto her bed and looks at him with curious eyes, "What's the matter, Natsu, aren't you happy that Mirajane won't be nagging us anymore?" She frowns in a concerned manner and cocks her head to the side.

Suddenly, all Natsu can feel is burning anger. He clenches his sharp teeth and looks away from her, shrugging. He didn't want to explode in front of her, for he might _actually explode_. He runs a large hand through his salmon colored hair and glares a hole into Lucy's bedroom wall.

Lucy raises an eyebrow at her partner's odd behavior and gets off of her bed. She walks over to him and places a hand on the side of his face, "Natsu? What's the problem?"

Natsu winces at her soft touch before looking at her with furious onyx eyes. At this sight Lucy's big eyes blink rapidly in surprise and she takes a step back. He takes a step forward and snarls out, "What's my _problem_?! Well, the problem is, Luce, that you've hurt me time and time again and _this_ is the last fucking straw!" She takes another step backwards, eyes going as large as dinner plates filled to the brink with confusion and fright. He takes another step towards her, noticing that her hand had dropped from his cheek and back to her side. "_Fake_ dating?! How low can you go, Lucy?! Haven't you destroyed me enough?! I get it, you don't feel the same way about me, but why do you rub it in my face?! You made your point!"

Lucy cocks her head and says, "N-Natsu I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"Don't play stupid, Lucy! How could you _not see_ that I love you?! I thought I made it pretty obvious!" Natsu pants heavily from his yelling, before he truly understands what he had said. His onyx eyes go wide and he stares, mortified, down at the shocked blonde.

"W-what? N-Natsu I did not know you felt this way…" Lucy murmurs softly, taking another step back. She gasps as she falls back onto her bed and she stares back up at Natsu, who was towering over her.

"Wow and I thought _I_ was dense." Natsu mutters before sighing heavily and staring down at her. He reaches out and brushes a piece of fly-away hair out of her face. She shivers at his touch and finds herself moving closer to his heated hand and Natsu stares at her in awe.

Gulping lowly, Lucy looks up into Natsu's intense gaze and she says softly, "I didn't know what you were feeling…but I do now…" She slowly brings her hand up to cup his cheek and her face comes up with her hand. Her lips are centimeters from Natsu's when she says, "And I return them."

Natsu's onyx eyes go huge before he slams his lips down onto her's, placing his hands on her petite waist. Lucy moans into his lips and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When she suddenly falls over, she squeaks as Natsu lands on top of her in a very provocative position. She breaks their lip lock and says to him in a breathless sort of voice, "N-Natsu, how long have you felt this way about me?"

Natsu stares down at her with lust filled eyes, barely being able to believe that this was actually happening-that he was really making-out with the love of his life. He gulps slightly before saying, "I would say about five months."

Lucy's eyes go huge and she says, "You never striked me as the type of guy to wait for something like this. I would've expected you to just pop in on me one day and say, _hey Luce, I just found out I love you, let's go make-out!_" She does a poor imitation of Natsu and smirks at his reaction.

Natsu pouts and says, "First of all, I do not sound anything like that. Secondly, I wanted to take it slow and…uh…I respect you so I ain't gonna just jump you or nothing."

Lucy smiles softly, "What a gentleman! So…uh…what now?"

A dark smirk comes to Natsu's face as he replies, "Well I do gotta mark you as my own, since you are my mate."

Lucy cocks her head, "Mate? What's that?"

"I guess you could say…hm…my wife, I guess? Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. The mates of Dragon's are very important, for without a mate, a Dragon's life would be meaningless. I need you, Luce, and now that I have you, I will _never_ let you go." He tightens his grip on her and Lucy blushes fiercely.

"S-so we're…m-m-married?!" Lucy stutters, face flaming with embarrassment.

Natsu smirks hugely, "Not officially. We need to mate first…" He smirks seductively and leans in, lips coming close to her ear. His hot breath tickles her ear as he whispers in a sly tone, "And I'm all for doing that right now."

Lucy's gasps and says hurriedly, "Y-y-y-you mean l-like s-s-s-sex?" She curses her stutter under her breath as she stares up at Natsu. The DragonSlayer's smirk broadens and he nods, lips touching her jaw line. She squeaks as he nips at her and she says meekly, "N-Natsu! I just found out about this, you might have felt this way for a long time, b-b-but I'm still getting used to the idea of being with you _forever_. And anyway, we do have the rest of our lives; can't we just do this another time when I'm ready?" Even while she is saying this, she finds herself moaning in appreciation at Natsu's kissing assault on her jaw line. Her long arms snake around his waist and she moans again as he sucks on one delicate spot on the side of her neck.

"You _sound_ ready, Luce…and I can smell your arousal." He says playfully. Lucy squeaks as she realizes he was right, closing her legs quickly to hide that she was already getting horny at his hot touch. Her toes curl as he kisses directly next to her mouth, teasing her mercilessly.

"Natsuuuuuu~!" She whines softly, moving her head to the side so that his lips touched her's, and he kisses her roughly. She moans once again as he snakes his slender tongue through her parted red lips and into the hot crevasse that was her mouth. His hand slowly comes down while they fight for dominance to grab at her thigh, rubbing his thumb into her soft skin. She bites off a moan at his sweet touch and untangles her arms from his waist to grab at his pink hair, forcing him to get even closer to her.

_She tastes so wonderful…_Natsu thought to himself as he moans at Lucy pulling his hair. He actually kind of liked the pain and the pleasure it brought with it in this situation. Finally he gains dominance in her mouth and is free to explore it…for a moment. Lucy comes back with full force, causing him to moan into her mouth once again. _I love the feeling of her skin…_His thumb plays with her bare thigh and his index finger reaches up to tug at the bottom of her mini blue skirt. Lucy pulls back from their make-out session and looks up at him with lusty eyes, "N-Natsu, I don't think I'm ready for that…"

Natsu's eyes soften and his large hand leaves her soft thigh to touch her face softly, "If you do really wish for me to stop, then I will stop. You mean everything to me, Luce, and I will respect your wishes and boundaries."

Never before in all of the time she has spent with Natsu has she ever heard a sweeter thing come out of his mouth. A major blush comes to her already hot face and she says in a small and happy voice, "Y-you really mean that? I-I'm everything to you?"

Natsu nods with that big grin on his face that Lucy loved so much, "Aye, Lucy. I-I love you." _Damn that stutter!_

Suddenly Lucy's eyes fill with tears and Natsu begins to panic, "No, Luce, please don't cry! I-if I said something to upset you-" He is cut off by her lips coming up to meet his and his onyx eyes go wide.

She breaks off the kiss shortly after it began and she says, "I love you too, Natsu…and I trust you. I-I think I'm ready now."

Natsu's eyes light up in excitement and he smiles hugely, "Great! But have you know…" His eyes dim to a lustful gaze and his lips once again come to her ear, "I ain't holding back."

Lucy squeaks yet giggles all the same. She moans excitedly as he nips at her ear lobe and plays with her shirt. She gulps before letting her hands go down from his hair to his chest, bashfully exploring his toned muscles with shaking hands. Natsu smirks and rips off his brown vest and throw it off to the side somewhere, making Lucy giggle. She trials her fingers suggestively down the DragonSlayer's pecks and to his abdomen, and he shudders at her light touch. Gaining a little more courage, the young blonde plays delicately with the beginning of his shorts, making him shiver in delight once again. Lucy tilts her head up as he kisses her collarbone hotly and she moans again as he nips lightly at the delicate spot. Her breathing was already becoming labored, and she could tell Natsu was on his way there.

Smirking darkly, Lucy decides to do something unexpected of her and wraps her legs around him; bringing her core closer to his-where she could already feel his hard shaft. His breath hitches and he growls lightly, his kisses becoming fierier, more animalistic. She moans as he trails his hot tongue lightly along her collarbone and tugs at her shirt, harder than last time. She rises up her hands and pushes him back, confusing the aroused Natsu. She smiles at him before slowly unzipping the front of her white and blue shirt, revealing a strip of creamy skin. Natsu looks up at her eyes for approval, and Lucy nods faintly, almost scared by what he might do. He pulls off her shirt as slow as possible, slipping it off her shoulders and sliding it down her arms. He tosses it off somewhere where it is forgotten immediately and stares down at the lacy black bra that held back her large breasts and he licks his lips, making Lucy flush beat red. She gulps slightly before reaching behind her to unclip her bra with shaky hands, ever so slowly managing to get it off. Natsu smiles reassuringly at her before turning his full attention to the two big jewels staring up at him. He smirks up at her and moves himself up so that he was hovering over her. His smirk turns feral as he lets his dark onyx eyes ravish her body with their animalistic gaze. She gulps nervously once again and covers up her naked breasts with her slender arms, making him growl lowly.

"Lucy, you've got to let me see what I have to work with, here." He says in an almost pouty tone, grabbing at her wrists and wrenching her arms away from her creamy breasts and holding them above her head with an iron-like grip. She squeaks as the cold air nips at her mounds, making them go hard and perky. She looks up at Natsu with almost fearful eyes, but Natsu smiles softly at her, as if to show her he knew what he was doing. Had he ever even been with a woman before?! The answer to that is no. His smile turns into a seductive smirk and his mouth slowly comes down towards her breasts.

Lucy wasn't quite prepared for the full force of lightning tipped with pleasure that went through her the second his tongue trailed around her right breast. She moans loudly before clamping her mouth shut in a futile attempt to silence her-what she believed to be-annoying sounds of pleasure. But sure enough she finds herself moaning again when his left hand comes up to caress her left mound, teasing her with his hot touch.

"N-Natsu…" She moans in delight and buries her hand in his salmon hair, holding on to him with force.

Natsu smirks against her bare skin before circling his tongue around her perky nipple, making her shiver in anticipation and pleasure. His hand on her other breast squeezes her softly before rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Lucy's breathing becomes even more labored as the wetness between her legs grows, and she soon finds herself moaning Natsu's name.

_I can't believe an hour ago I could only dream of doing this with Lucy… _He thought to himself as suddenly latches onto the nipple his mouth was working on and sucks on it gently, drawing heavy moans out of the young woman beneath him. He can't help but smirk again at the pleasure he was bringing her and he lets his sharp canine caress the hardened nipple, but not enough so that it would cut her. She takes in a hiss of breath and smiles in pleasurable happiness. Her hands unwind themselves from his hair and go down to his shoulders, exploring the curves and edges of his hard muscles. He breathes out in delight at her soft touch and licks her nipple one last time, finding that her moans were becoming too breathy. He picks himself off of her and smiles at her confused face, "Are you sure you want this, Luce?"

Lucy looks a bit annoyed as she answers, "Well you got me all hot and breathing hard, might as well finish the job!"

Natsu smirks before give a hard tug at the hem line of her short skirt. Lucy's big brown eyes go wide yet she pushes her rear end up so that it would be easier for Natsu to slide off her mini-skirt. His onyx eyes darken with an almost animalistic intensity as he slips off the garment with ease, throwing it off into some unnamable corner. She is left wearing nothing but jet-black lacy underwear covering up her heated womanhood. Natsu licks his lips and lowers himself down to that area, pulling her thighs apart wide enough so that he could fit in between her legs. He makes himself comfortable before tracing her slit with a slender finger through the fabric. Lucy's breath hitches and she suppresses a moan of pleasurable delight, grabbing at the cotton blanket underneath her with straining hands. She moans again as he presses his nose against her cunt, taking a deep whiff. She stares down at him with lusty eyes, licking her lips appreciatively.

"Wow!" Natsu suddenly exclaims, "You smell great, Lucy!" He takes another sniff and licks his own lips before looking up at her, onyx eyes mischievous, "It makes me hungry."

Lucy's eyes go wide as she figures out his meaning and she gasps as he reaches up and _rips _off her panties. She frowns and says; "Natsu that was my favorite pa-" She is cut off as she moans loudly. Natsu was beginning to lick her lower region with his long tongue, smirking hugely. She cries out as he suddenly kisses her virginity, and her hands grab at his hair instead of the sheets, making his hiss slightly at the pain of his hair being pulled roughly. She tries to loosen her grip, but her attempt is proven useless as he licks her-more roughly than last time-and she moans loudly.

Natsu glances up at her with smugly amused eyes and says, "Wow Luce, I didn't even really begin and you're already getting all hot."

"Sh…shut up!" She manages to say through moans from him licking her clit, beginning to pant harder and harder.

"Just think about it when I _really_ get all fired up…" He says, winking at her suggestively. Lucy stares down at him before shutting her eyes tight as he licks her one last time- of course this one was longer and rougher than the last licks. She can't help by cry out as he digs his tongue somewhat into her aroused core, and her fingers grip his salmon hair tighter. When he stops the lick she looks confused again.

"Why did you stop?" She whines loudly, panting hard with a bright red face.

Natsu comes up and begins to nuzzle her neck again, taking her by surprise. Instead of like earlier-quick kisses and long sucking and nipping-, this was more gentle, as if he considered her to be a porcelain doll that could easily be destroyed with the slightest of touches. She is still panting from the pleasure Natsu brought her as he runs his hands down her sides, now just feeling her soft skin. Lucy becomes confused by his gentleness, so when he suddenly bites down in the soft meat of the right crook of her neck, she is too shocked to even utter a sound. He bites deeply into her, and blood drips from her immediately. Her hands clench his arms, which were paused at her hips. Finally, after the initial shock is gone, she gasps lowly and squeaks as he drags up her naked womanhood up to meet his clothed one. Wait a second…why didn't the biting hurt? Lucy is confused for a moment, before the biting is over and Natsu takes his large canines out of her neck, drawing back with white teeth covered in red. She stares up at him with big brown eyes, "W-what was t-that f-f-f-for?" She asks softly.

Natsu stares down at her and kisses her lips softly, and Lucy can taste the blood on them. The funny thing is, the strong metallic taste didn't really bother her…it actually tasted _good_ coming from Natsu. He breaks off their kiss and says gently, "I had to mark you, Lucy…I had to make sure you could never change your mind…I'm sorry for doing it without your consent."

Lucy stares at him before saying, "Natsu…what do you mean by 'change my mind'?"

He hesitates before answering and says in a whisper, yet Lucy hears every word, "Because I'm afraid you might leave me."

Lucy stares at him with a dumbstruck look for a second before smirking, then chuckling, then full on laughing. Natsu stares at her with confusion, but before he can ask what is so funny, Lucy says, "You make me laugh, Natsu! Leave you and let other girls have the opportunity to steal a trophy of a man like you? Ha! I'm far too selfish for that, Natsu. No, you're _mine_ now, babe, and it's going to stay that way for a _looooong_ time."

Natsu stares at her in amazement before smirking and saying, "As if anyone could steal me from you; I'm too busy making sure no other man makes googily eyes at you."

Lucy giggles softly but gasps as Natsu 'attacks' her, lips coming up to kiss her's. His tongue snakes in before she can even process what is happening, but in the next moment she is moaning into his mouth, battling him for dominance. Her hands go down to his pants and she tugs at them, gaining a surprising amount of courage. She tugs them down to reveal the beginning of red boxers and she hooks her thumb under those as well. She breaks off their kiss and says in a fake pouty voice, "Natsu, why am I the only one naked?"

Natsu smirks at her seductively and in the next instant, he is completely naked, DragonSlayer reflexes at work. He throws his pants and boxers off into Lucy's room and heaves himself over her body, letting Lucy see the hugeness of his member. Her mouth falls open in surprise at the sheer length and width of his manhood, before she squeaks and says, "W-will it fit?"

Natsu can't help but laugh at the love of his life and he says, "Of course, Luce!" At Lucy's doubtful look, he sighs and says softly, "I'm not going to hurt you…I could never dream of doing such a thing. Don't you trust me, Lucy?"

Lucy's big brown eyes meet his and she stares into his dark onyx eyes for a while. Suddenly a slow smile comes to her face and she says in a small yet trusting voice, "Yea, Natsu, I do…" She gulps and lets out a large breath to calm her nerves, "I-I'm ready now."

Natsu nods and slowly leans himself down, eyes locked with the vixen underneath him to make sure she wasn't pained by anything he did. When his shaft bumps against Lucy's core, he can see the fright in her eyes, yet also that excitement. This was her first time, so he did not blame her for being scared…he was kind of scared himself. What if he hurt her? What if she wanted him to stop and he didn't and he technically raped her? What if-

"Natsu…" Lucy's coo reaches his acute ears and he snaps out of his frantic worries. She is smiling at him gently and she even giggles softly, "It's okay Natsu, you won't hurt me. Don't _you_ trust _me_?"

Natsu stares at her for the longest moment before he too smiles hugely at his partner and he allows himself to slide into her. Instantly she gasps, surprised by how much he stretched her walls. Natsu finds himself somehow growing harder than he already was as he feels her silk walls caress his manhood gracefully and he hand latch onto her hips. Lucy gasps at his almost harsh touch before shutting her eyes tightly. Pretty soon his mushroom head comes in contact with something and he becomes confused. "Lucy? What's that?"

Lucy looks up at him with big brown eyes and she somehow blushes an even more vivid shade of red. If she blushed anymore she might die from a nosebleed! "T-that's my hymen, Natsu…it proves that I have never had sex before because it hasn't been b-broken."

Natsu cocks his head to the side, "Broken? But won't that hurt you?"

"Y-yeah but the pain goes away really quickly, Natsu…"

Natsu seems reluctant to hurt his first and only love yet he sucks it up at the throbbing sensation in his lower gut. "Okay, here I go…" He gives a hard thrust into her, and immediately breaks through the thin membrane that maintained her innocence. She gasps loudly and Natsu looks up into her face to see hot tears escaping her tightly clenched eyes. He immediately feels guilty at the pleasure her core gave him so he uses all of his willpower to give her time to adjust. She pants heavily before slowly opening her eyes. He grits his teeth almost painfully as she gives an experimental roll of her hips, moaning lowly. He stares at her with narrowed, lust-crazed eyes and his fingers dig deeper into the soft skin of her naked hips, most likely leaving bruises. Imagine his surprise when she moans at the pain it produced! "L-Luce…" He growls lowly, already beginning to pant heavily from being so close to her yet so far away.

She looks at him with a small smile before giving another roll of her hips. Slowly she nods thinking she was prepared for what Natsu did next. Nothing held him back the second Lucy gave him the okay to begin. He buries himself as far as he can in her, so desperately wanting _more_ of her, and she gasps loudly. He moans lowly as he drags himself back out then straight back in, using the same force and enthusiasm as the first thrust. Natsu watches as she bites off a scream of pleasure and he moans her name loudly, "Lucy…"

Her hands come up to claw at his back as his thrusts become more avid and a bit violent. He grunts and she gasps in excitement, nails dragging themselves down his back. Natsu moans at the pain-laced pleasure as he buries himself up to his hilt inside of her womanhood opening, still gripping onto her hips as if they were a lifeline. The blonde underneath him screeches in pleasure as he pumps into her again and again, each thrust harder and faster than the last. His lips come down to her neck and he kisses her bite tenderly, making her gasp once again. He moans loudly as he nears his orgasm, and Lucy does the same, signaling she was just about there. Pleasurable euphoria rises up in him like a tidal wave, and the girl underneath him screams out her release just as he reaches his ejaculation. Immediately his jaws come down and he bites into her shoulder, letting out an animalistic roar. She scratches his back once again as she finishes screaming, their voices blending together to form a symphony of ecasty.

Natsu's hands, which had been clutching her hips with so much force, go limp and fall onto the bed beneath the couple, and Lucy's rear-end comes crashing back down on the bed. He stops biting into her shoulder and he licks the bite marks that mirrored the mating symbol on her other shoulder. Lucy is panting heavily as he does this, and she gives off a little whimper. Natsu pulls back and looks at her with satisfied and cheerful eyes, "Wow Luce! That was amazing!"

Lucy smiles at him softly but her eyes go wide as he takes his member out of her. Immediately she whines, as if she still wanted it there. Natsu looks at her curiously before smirking dangerously, "Oh, Luce, you want more, eh?"

"M-more?" She squeaks, brown eyes going wide at the thought of doing another round right after what she had just gone through.

Natsu smirks and kisses her lips hungrily. Even after this he wanted more of her. His DragonSlayer body wasn't nearly tired, and his boner still remained. His hands rise up to caress her face and she moans against his lips, parting them to let him in. He probes his tongue into her mouth and she doesn't give up much resistance for she was too tired. He breaks off the kiss and looks at her with heated eyes, "I want you."

That was all he had to say, for Lucy smirks at him, surprising him, before her legs come up and wrap themselves around his naked hips, dragging him forward so that his member entered her again.

And the two, now technically husband and wife spend the rest of their night repeating their earlier actions.

**OoOoOoO**

**I hoped you liked it! Give me advice, for I am new at this. Never had sex before so I can't really know exactly what happens but I think I did an okay job!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Review and favorite!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
